


Aftermath

by Punzel23



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Melendaire, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punzel23/pseuds/Punzel23
Summary: One shot. Aftermath of Melendez's passing
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad, so I'm going to be upfront with it. I hate that they off'd Melendez. I saw a clip of the latest episode and noticed that they didn't show Claire taking a drink of the glass Lim gave her (maybe she did and i just wasn't in the clip but that's what this came from). I'm sticking with fandoms rather than the actual show (but in future ones Melendez will be alive).   
> As always, I love to hear your thoughts

“I’m pregnant” Claire blurted out as she sat in the chair across from Lim’s desk. 

Her confession came only because she almost passed out during a surgery because her blood pressure had dropped making her lightheaded. 

She sat stone faced resting her palms pressed together, firmly between her knees. This is the second time she has told someone. The first, was her therapist when she initially found out a couple of months prior. 

She thought her missed period was due to stress, after all, she had felt an enormous amount of it over the past few months. It didn’t strike her as something to be concerned about, not that she was her top concern over the last few months. She tried not to focus on herself but what she could do to help others during this difficult time. 

Everything hurt. Everything sucked and here she was all alone to fight and try to fix it, so her missing the fact that her period hadn’t come, just happened. 

Audrey blinked, and took a deep breath. She wasn’t sure what to say. She couldn’t imagine that Claire had planned this, after all a baby wasn’t something that would just fit in with a surgeon just really getting started in their career. 

“Um” Audrey said as she fidgeted with a pen on her desk and wanted to choose her words carefully. “How are you feeling? Have you had any other episodes?” she asked concerned.

“I’m fine.” Claire responded lifting her hand to wipe a tear that escaped. “I haven’t had any other episodes. I checked in with my OB and they said it can happen sometimes but isn’t something to worry about and shouldn’t be consistent.” She said as she tried to keep her voice steady. 

Audrey nodded. “How are you? Is the father supportive of you and the pregnancy? I mean, if you don’t mind me asking” 

“I’m fine. I’ve got it under control. The father isn’t.” Claire paused digging her nails into the pad of her thumb, “isn’t in the picture.” She said as the tears welled up in her eyes.

Audrey walked over and sat in the chair beside her and placed her hand on Claire’s back.   
How far along are you?” 

“I’m um, 7 ½ months” she said in a whisper.

“Oh” Audrey let out in surprise. “You’ve known that long?” she asked confused.

“No, I was about three months before I found out” Claire admits resting her face in her hands for a moment.   
“Are you keeping the baby?” Audrey asked reluctantly

“Yeah” Claire quickly answered. “I know, it sounds ridiculous, that I’ll be a single mom who is all alone, who is just getting into her surgical career” she scoffed at the thought.

“You’re strong. You can do this” Audrey consoled. “Do you have a relationship with the baby’s father?” she asked

Claire broke down in tears and Audrey pulled her close embracing her. “It’s ok. I’m sorry, it’s none of my business.” Audrey said regretting that she asked. 

“It’s ok. It’s fine” Claire replied trying to compose herself. “It’s Neil’s” she said as Audrey handed her another tissue. 

Audrey froze. Her mind did the math. “Oh Claire” she brought her hand to her mouth. She hurt for Claire, and she hurt for her friend who always wanted to be a father. 

“It was a week. One week that we were together. That’s it” Claire explained staring at the floor. 

“I’m so sorry” Audrey patted her hand. “He always wanted to be a dad, and even though he tried to ignore it, he had feelings for you for much longer than that week and there’s nothing in this world that would have made him happier than to know that you guys were having a baby” she said as they now both sat there and cried. 

“I didn’t tell anyone because I’m barely hanging on and I don’t need the rumors or whispers. I just can’t.” Claire said wiping her face. 

“People can sometimes surprise you and will support you when you need it the most. I understand though what you mean, and my lips are sealed. I do think, that we should let Dr. Andrews know just in case so that if anything happens, he is aware.” 

Claire nodded. “Do you mind being the one to tell him?” she asked looking away. 

“Sure” Audrey said with a nod. “And Claire, you’re not alone.”

“Thank you” she smiled as she got up.

“Hey, do you know the sex yet?” Audrey asked

“A boy” Claire said in almost a whisper.


End file.
